Back to the Past
by French Toast Ninja
Summary: Slowly, much too slowly for her tastes, the people began to notice her. She opened her mouth to ask for help but it seemed her energy was spent. She swayed on the spot before the encroaching darkness took over completely.
1. Chapter 1

Luku Yksi

Naruto panted as he dragged himself over to the body of his second best friend, Sasuke. It had been a long, grueling fight but he had won in the end. He winced at the hand-sized circle in chest but didn't stop his army crawl toward the brunette who looked to be dead.

"Naruto!" He heard Katsumi yell as she suddenly appeared in front of him. "Stop before you kill yourself. I'll get us all back-in one piece."

She crouched down between them both and started rapidly forming hand signs. Steadily, a warmth began to overtake them and they disappeared from the site with an echoing 'pop.'

(?)

They appeared in a darkened alleyway with another echoing 'pop.' Katsumi stayed standing for all of two seconds before she fell to her hands and knees, panting harshly. Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious on either side of her; breathing shallow and sweat donning their brow. She needed to get them to the hospital and quick. Greeting her teeth against her shaking limbs, she forced herself to stand up. Using the wall for support, she inched her away into the bustling streets of Konoha. Slowly, much too slowly for her tastes, the people began to notice her. She opened her mouth to ask for help but it seemed her energy was spent. She swayed on the spot before the encroaching darkness took over completely.

When she next woke up, she noticed she was in a hospital room with her two teammates. Naruto seemed to have healed almost too perfect condition while Sasuke still looked worse for wear. Katsumi sat up with little trouble as it seemed her chakra reserves were almost back to normal; key perk of fast healing abilities.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." A warm, soothing voice spoke up.

She snapped her head up only to stare into eyes similar to her own. Both of them regarded each other in shock; despite being of different genders they looked remarkably like each other. Katsumi immediately recognized who this blond-haired, blue-eyed male in front of her was. It took everything she had not to react the way she truly wanted to. Instead, she merely smiled and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"One of my squad members happened to spot you when you stumbled from the alleyway. We couldn't exactly leave you there so we brought you here." He said with a shrug.

"Oh." She cast a look toward her brother and Sasuke. "Are they okay?"

"The medic-nin said they should be fine with enough rest. They'll maybe wake up in another day or two."

Before Katsumi could say anything more, the door was opened with a bang. In the doorway stood three people and only one whom she recognized. His silver hair was the dead give way that this was a younger version of her Sensei.

She couldn't help her next course of action.

She launched herself at the unsuspecting boy and pulled him into a hug all the while screaming, "Kawaii!"

He stiffened in shock for a split second before he managed to easily work his way from her clutches. Katsumi rubbed her cheek with a pout.

"You didn't have to hit me, meanie." She fake sniffled.

"Sorry about that. He can be a little…extreme. Anyway, this is my team, Kakashi Hatake,", the masked boy was glaring at her with hate in her eyes that made her kind of sad, "Obito Uchiha," the dark-haired boy gave her a wide grin remnant of her twin. He wore all blue with orange here in there and wore goggles over his eyes. She grinned back at him and gave him a hug also, "and Rin Nohara." The brunette grinned shyly at her but she could see the jealousy in her hazel orbs. Katsumi blinked in surprise.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Katsumi-." She couldn't very well use her mother's name as that would make them suspicious. It would be hard to prove she was from the Land of Eddies considering people from there tended to be redheads. She was going to go with the second option and hope it didn't bite her in the butt. However, before she could get the word past her lips, a very familiar face stepped into the room. Katsumi's throat closed up as she stared upon the younger face of the Sandaime, alive and well.

"I see you have awoken. You gave us quite the scare, young lady." He commented lightly with a smile small.

"Sorry, jiji."

The four occupants in the room gave a start at her nickname but the Sandaime said nothing, just merely continued to smile.

"You are very lucky that Minato found you when he did or you could have been in worse condition. As it is, you all should be fine and well within another day."

"How long have we been here by the way?"

"About a week."

"What?!" She screeched.

"The injuries you sustained were not to be taken lightly and several times did we have to revive that one." He mentioned with his pipe toward Naruto who was still conked out and gently snoring. She gave a start at the fact she could have lost her brother but held back her tears. "As you should know, when anyone is admitted into our hospital we have to run blood tests for various reasons and we came upon something quite…interesting."

She kept a straight face but inside she was freaking out. They had been found out already! Of course, she should have anticipated it but still…

"If you could excuse us, Minato." Sandaime dismissed her father. The blond looked between them curiously before finally nodding his consent. With a single look, he had his team filing out the door very reluctantly. They were pretty sure something important was going to be discussed and they wanted to hear what it was. However, they knew better than to go against Hokage's orders. When they were gone, Sandaime closed the door behind them and placed a silencing charm around the door and windows.

"As I was saying, it is customary routine to get blood samples of every person that enters our hospital to match them up with our records so that help can be given quickly. Imagine the surprise when, not only were you three not registered as part of Konoha, but you and that young one over there have very similar genetic codes to one Minato Namikaze." He took a puff of his pipe before beginning to speak again. "Care to explain why?"

Katsumi stood before him, worrying her bottom lip and twirling one of her blonde pigtails around her finger. She was debating whether or not to tell him the truth or become up with an elaborate lie that she would no doubt get caught in. With a long suffering sigh, she made her decision.

"Actually, jiji, the reason we have no records here are because the three of us are from the future, sixteen years to be exact. Naruto and I are twins while Sasuke belongs to the Uchiha clan."

"What proof of this do you have?"

"I know that the Third Shinobi War is on the verge of breaking out and that you plan on making Minato the Fourth Hokage."

Sandaime regarded her carefully before nodding. He knew no one would know that but him himself.

"What relation are you to Minato?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

He nodded.

"Naruto and I…well…we're his kids!" She exclaimed brightly.

Sandaime choked on his inhalation and sent himself into a coughing fit with his shock. Of all the things, that was not what he was suspecting.

"R-Really now? Your mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

He pounded on his chest as he once again inhaled too fast.

"Yea…" Katsumi muttered with a nervous laugh.


	2. Luku Kaksi

Here's the next chapter! As you can probably tell, this chapter is longer than the last one but I can't promise later ones will be like this! Um, I don't own Naruto and that' all! Enjoy!

* * *

**Luku Kaksi**

Minato was running his team through drills when he heard the hawk circling above his head. Holding his hand out, he unattached the note to its talon.

_Meet me in the my office_

_ -Hokage_

Curious, he stuffed the note in his pocket and turned to his students. "I'm afraid training will have to be cancelled today?"

"Why?" Rin asked.

"The Hokage wishes to see me and I don't know how long that will take. Meet here tomorrow at the same time. Dismissed."

Without waiting for a reply, he used the Body Flicker technique to get to the tower.

**(?)**

When he got to the tower, he was surprised to find the blonde, Kastumi, from earlier sitting in the chair across from the Hokage's desk. It still struck him how similar they looked even though he was a guy and she, a girl. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails that flowed down to her hips. Her bangs were rather long and hung slightly in her bright blue eyes. She was a bit on the short side but rather curvy with muscle tone. He also noted the Konoha hitai-ate around her neck though he had never seen her around before.

"Minato." The Hokage's voice brought him from his scrutinization and he turned to face his superior. As always, the village leader was smoking on his pipe looking mildly stressed out. "You know nothing of your mother correct?"

Minato's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the random question but he nodded anyway.

"So, that goes to say that you wouldn't know if you had any other family, correct?"

Once again, Minato nodded though there was a frown on his face now. Where was the Hokage going with this?

"Well, I-"

At this point in time, Katsumi had gotten rather restless and was wishing the old man would hurry to tell him. That would explain why she launched herself at Minato, screaming, "Nii-san!"

Minato stood still in shock for all of five seconds with the young girl hanging off of him before doing the only thing he could do.

He fainted.

**(?)**

When he finally came back to the land of the consciousness, he found himself on the floor. He blinked a couple of times as a small hand was thrust in his line of vision. He followed it up to a smiling face of a young girl…a girl who claimed to be his sister… He took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. He looked at her in mild shock; her strength was something else even for a kunoichi.

"Are you really…my sister?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She gave him a bright smile and nodded. "You also have a younger brother, too!"

"A b-brother?!"

"Yep, he's that blond you say in the room, my twin brother."

"Oh…" He didn't know what else to say to that. He hadn't even wrapped his head around that fact that he now had family!

"What about the other one?"

"The other- Oh _him_. He's an Uchiha and jiji said he'll handle that."

He nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay?" the Hokage asked, interrupting their conversation.

"No but-"

"You can live with me!" Minato volunteered quickly. It would be nice to have his house filled with more than just himself; it tended to get rather lonely even if you _did _have a girlfriend.

"You don't have to, nii-san."

"Of course I do!" He argued with a bright grin. "What kind of brother would I be if I left you guys homeless?"

He was granted with a flying glomp from his newly found sister.

"Y-You're so awesome!" She sobbed into his chest.

"H-Hey!" He stuttered uncomfortably as he floundered about. "Why are you crying?"

Sarutobi watched the scene between father and daughter (unbeknownst to Minato) with a small smile on his face. While he was accepting of the fact that the three were from the future, he just hoped they didn't screw anything up _too _badly.

**(?)**

Minato's place, in Katsumi's humble opinion, was rather big for just one person. It was only one story but rather spacious. When you walked through the door, the first thing she saw was the living room which was scarcely held anything. Just beyond the living room was the kitchen area with the table in the center of the area. Off to the side of the kitchen was a hallway in which she assumed to be where the bedrooms/bathrooms were.

"Do you like it?" Her father asked nervously.

"It's nice and I'm sure Naruto will like it, too."

"Nar- Oh! Is that your brother?"

"Yea. Hopefully he'll wake up tomorrow…and Sasuke, too, I guess."

Even though she was happy they had their teammate back it didn't mean she had to forgive him just yet for putting them through hell.

"Is Sasuke a friend of yours?" He inquired.

She wiggled her hand back and forth. "You could say that."

"What do you mean? Either he is your friend or he's not?"

"He was once, nii-san, but now…I don't know."

A silence followed her statement as he seemed to try to see through her. Eventually, he just sighed before cracking a small grin.

"Are you hungry?"

Katsumi looked at him skeptically. "You can cook?"

"Of course I can!" He said in a defensive voice.

"I don't know..."

"I can cook or my name isn't Minato Namikaze."

"I hope so or my life may be cut short."

She let out a snort as she dodged a pillow that was thrown her way.

She hated to admit it but that dinner was actually delicious coming from a guy. Most guys she knew absolutely sucked at cooking, except for Teuchi. Anyone that could make food that delicious had to be a Cooking Master.

"So, how is it?" Minato asked with a smug grin.

Katsumi scowled and grumbled under her breath.

"I didn't quite catch that, Kastumi."

"It was good." She grudgingly answered.

"I told you I can cook. Admittedly, it took me quite a while to master it but it's quite easy now."

"Rub it in, why don't you?"

"Can't you cook?"

"The last time I tried to cook something, I set the kitchen on fire."

True. It had been when Naruto had went off to train with Jiraiya while Sasuke was gone with Kakashi-sensei. Usually, Naruto was the one to handle the cooking but he wasn't there so… That didn't end so well. How was she was supposed to know that you weren't supposed to stick metal in the microwave?

She could see Minato trying his hardest not too laugh but failing miserably.

"Go ahead." She sighed but then smirked evilly. He definitely wouldn't be laughing come tomorrow morning.

**(?)**

She giggled to herself as she crept from the house. Her father wouldn't know what hit him when he woke up. Biting her lip to keep from cackling evilly, she began walking toward the hospital. Well, she _was _until she spotted the greatest restaurant of all time.

"Ichiraku's!"

She made a beeline for the familiar ramen stand. She had to clench her jaw shut so the drool that was gathering in her mouth wouldn't start dripping onto the floor.

"I see you're familiar with my stand." A younger looked Teuchi said with a gentle smile. It was quite weird to see him young, with brown hair and no Ayame to help man the stand.

"Heck ya, I am! It's the best ramen in the _world_!" She cheered as she took her seat.

Teuchi chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. I'm Teuchi by the way."

"Katsumi Namikaze!" She chirped.

"N-Namikaze?! As in-"

"Minato? Yep. He's my nii-san. We just met yesterday."

"Really? Well, congratulations." He said with another smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. How about a bowl of ramen on the house?"

"No way can I say no to that!"

She left fifteen minutes later with an extra bowl of ramen for her brother, who was sure to be up by now. Her father must be a heavy sleeper because he hadn't woken up yet; she knew this because she couldn't hear her name being called in anger. She sniggered to herself at the thought of his reaction to the prank. She just hoped he didn't try to kill her. She had so much to live for after all!

"Excuse me, miss! Would you like to try on of our foot long sandwiches? Or perhaps half a foot?"

She looked to her right to see a middle-aged man with graying black hair and he was slightly stooped over. There was an eye patch over his left eye and he walked with a limp. She felt bad for the man, so she decided why the heck not?

"Um, can I have a six inch please?" She asked, "No onions though."

"Coming right up! Any preference for vegetables?"

"Um,., lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers. Oh, and mayo for the sauce, too."

"It'll be done in a jiffy!"

She watched him deftly fix up the sandwich, not making a mess and having everything placed neatly on the sandwich. He wrapped it up for her and gave it to her in a plastic bag. She gave him the money for it, plus a tip, before continuing on her way.

"Thank you!" She managed to call back just before she rounded the corner.

It was as she was walking that she realized what she had done. Unconsciously, she had ended up getting Sasuke's favorite food, tomatoes. She scowled but knew she couldn't take it back nor would she would eat it because she hated tomatoes. With a frown on her face, she jumped onto the rooftops.

**(?)**

"Hey!" She chirped as she shoved the door open with enough force to lodge it into the wall.

"Is that ramen I smell?" Naruto asked, totally ignoring her greeting.

"Hello to you, too. How are you?" Katsumi growled.

"Oops." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Whatever. Anyways here is your food." She handed Naruto his ramen and reluctantly handed Sasuke the sandwich. "So, we are not in our Konoha."

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked.

"_Meaning_ we are not in our Konoha. As in, everyone we know of is either younger or doesn't exist yet. Just yesterday, I met the original team 7."

"Whoa, so you mean Kaka-sensei is a kid now?" Naruto asked in shock through a mouthful of noodles.

"Yep!"

"You know what this means right?"

The two shared a positively giddy look. "Operation: Underneath is back underway!" They cheered together.

"You guys are still idiots." Sasuke grumbled.

"At least we're not traitors!" Katsumi snapped.

There was a silence in which you could clearly feel the tension. Naruto fidgeted slightly before deciding to break the silence. There would be another time to deal with his twin and best friend; hopefully without choosing sides.

"Anyway, who else did you meet?" He asked.

"Well, Hokage-jiji is still alive." She spared Sasuke a look before letting out the other info. "The Uchiha clan is still alive and well."

To his credit, Sasuke showed no change in expression.

"What else?" Naruto pushed, feeling that his twin was hiding something from him.

"You're probably not going to believe this but-"

"KATSUMI NAMIKAZE!"

Katsumi laughed at the looks Sasuke and Naruto gave her.

"Well, you'll get to meet the mystery person sooner than I thought."

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Played a prank, of course! Serves him right for laughing about my cooking skills." She sneered.

"They are laughable."

"Shut up, Uchiha."

"No need to get violent, Kat-chan."

"Just whose side are you on?"

"No one's. I just-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as the door slammed open once again, this time staying stuck in the wall. Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man standing furiously in the doorway. Katsumi has hidden herself underneath the bed, clinging to the silver bars running horizontally underneath it and her chakra is non-existent.

"I know you're in here, dear sister of mine." The man growled, fiery blue eyes scanning the room. They stop on Naruto and Sasuke; the glare deepens. It would have been scary if he didn't look as he did now.

Naruto has finally broken and is laughing his head off right now. How could he not when the Yondaime comes storming into his room looking like _that_; orange skin with green hair and wearing some weird white jumpsuit.

"You're Naruto." The man abruptly stated.

"Y-Yea. What's it to you?"

"I'm your older brother. I've already met your sister as you can tell." His face became angry again before he looked at Sasuke. "And you must be Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I can see the resemblance." He muttered to himself as he casually walked over to Naruto's bedside. He leaned in as if to share a secret with Naruto before suddenly dropping down. Katsumi shrieks like, well, a girl and tries to bolt for the door. She is caught by the collar of her shirt and dragged back.

"Off. Now."

"Can't. It has to wear off. Should take about a week."

He glowers at her. She gives him the puppy eyes and pokes out her lower lip.

"Forgive me?" She sniffles.

He tries to hold the glare but just ends up sighing in defeat. Behind the pair, Naruto is shaking his head at the weak-willed man. He knew Katsumi's eyes could get to nearly everyone one, he and Sasuke being the rare few who were able to withstand the power of the Puppy Eyes.

"Fine." He then grinned with an evil edge to it. "But, in the time it takes for this to wear off, I am going to run you into the ground."

Katsumi shivered at that as she conjured images of torture in her mind. She had a feeling he was going to be the same, if not worse, as Kakashi-sensei when he got angry. She slumped.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Great. You're coming with me."

"Now?!" She screeched as he began dragging her toward the door.

"What better time?"

"Naruto! Save me!"

"Can't. Injured."

"Liar!" She yelled. He gave her a foxlike grin and waved his fingers at her.

"Have fun!"

"Don't think I'll- Hey! Put me _down_!"

Naruto snickered into his hand as Sasuke shook his head. How he had ended up on a team with _those _two idiots he still hadn't figured that out.

* * *

Well, that was fun, right? You know what to do! Even _one _review would make my day! Have a nice life (or whatever)! :)


	3. Luku Kolme

Luku Kolme

Katsumi stared at the past Team 7 with a sense of déjà vu. It was almost a repeat of her team, minus her being a fan girl for the stoic team member. Obito was like Naruto in every way except looks and Kakashi was like Sasuke.

"W-What happened, sensei?" Rin asked as she tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Sweet kami, this is rich! Who is responsible for this?!" Obito crowed, pounding the ground with his fist from his position curled up on the ground.

Kakashi just stared impassively, arms crossed over his chest.

"That would be me!" Katsumi stated proudly, striking a pose with her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I don't care. Let's practice." Kakashi interrupted blandly.

Minato let a smirk grace his face as he stared at his students and sister with eyes that promised pain.

"Yes. Let's." He then began to cackle evilly.

"We're dead." Rin and Obito said simultaneously.

**(?)**

"Y-You monster!" Katsumi gasped. She was lying on her back trying to catch her breath. It had only been an hour but that was the most intense training she had ever received in her life. Not even her Kakashi had trained them that hard.

"Who me?" Minato cooed with an innocent smile, pointing to himself. "Never."

"You are the devil incarnate!" Obito accused. The young boy was lying on the ground a few feet from Katsumi. He looked like had been through the Forest Death for a full week; his jacket was lost somewhere amongst the trees and half of his left pants leg was missing. Let's not forget the multiple bruises acquired either. He was sore to boot too and if they had to do on more thing…

"I believe it's time for another impromptu spar." Minato announced seriously.

"AHHH!" Obito screamed in anger, tiredness, and frustration. "I refuse! I'm not moving _another _muscle for the next _week_!"

"Is that so?" Minato asked lightly though there was an edge to his voice. Even with his oddly colored self he appeared threatening.

Katsumi shivered. Not even Sasuke had managed to pull that off so well. He usually just sounded…deranged if she were to be honest.

"Obito didn't mean it, s-sensei!" Rin denied while kicking her teammate in the ribs hard enough to cause him to grin in pain when he looked to argue.

"Great! Now, first it's going to be Obito vs. Kakashi."

Obito bemoaned his fate as he dragged himself to his feet. Sweat ran down his brow that he wiped away with the back of his dirty hand. Kakashi stood opposite him, looking like nothing was wrong except for the subtle droop of his eyes and a slight slouch to his stance. Obito scowled at the so-called prodigy. Today would be the day that the Hatake bastard would get his ass handed to him.

Minato stood in the center, looking them both in the eye, as he explained the rules. "For this spar, you are to only use taijutsu. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Good." He raised his arm in the air. Obito fought not to snicker at the glaring contrast between his jounin shirt and the orange of his skin. "Begin!" He brought his arm down in a fast motion and then leapt back to where the girls were.

(Keep in mind that I'm not too good at fight scenes :) )

Kakashi and Obito stared each other down. Kakashi was the picture of calm while it was clear that Obito was becoming impatient. His fingers twitched every now and then and he had sunk lower to the ground. Finally, it seemed he couldn't take it anymore because he sped far with a war cry. He pulled his hand back for a punch that Kakashi easily dodged all the while planting a knee in the boy's stomach. Obito let out a little wheeze but didn't let it faze him. He grabbed Kakashi's leg and swung the boy around and away from him. Kakashi simply back flipped and landed on his feet unharmed.

"Show off!" Obito scoffed as he rushed at him again. Kakashi shifted his leg back before bringing it forward in a kick aimed for Obito's ribs. The young Uchiha ducked down and pushed himself upward for an uppercut. Kakashi shunshined behind him, grabbed the arm still thrust in the air, and twisted it rather painfully behind his back. He then shoved him to the ground and pushed his knee into his spine.

"Yield." Kakashi commanded.

"Yea right, bast- Yield!"

"Winner of this match: Kakashi!" Minato announced. "Good job, you two. Obito, you need to work on your taijutsu. Next, Rin v. Katsumi."

"Uh, nii-chan?" Katsumi had a hand raised in the air with a nervous grin on her face. "Isn't that a bit…unfair considering I'm older than her?"

"Nonsense." He waved off her concerns. "She needs the experiencing. Not everyone she faces is going to be on her level or even her age."

Katsumi shot a look at the young girl and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine…he's right.."

Gosh, she reminded her of Sakura before she grew a back bone. She wished the pink haired girl were here now to help her with that but, alas, she wasn't.

Both girls walked to the middle of the clearing, sinking into their stances.

"Begin!"

Before Rin could even blink, Katsumi had seemingly disappeared from her sight. Fear laced her veins but she forced herself to keep a clear head. She stretched out her chakra in time to feel Katsumi's on bright one appear behind her. On instinct, Rin dropped to the ground and swung her right leg out behind her. Katsumi easily jumped over it, front flipping to land in front of her with a grin on her face.

"Not bad." She commented before she disappeared again. This time, Rin had no time to react when the teen was in front of her, sending a barrage of punches and kicks that the pre-teen could barely keep up with it. It was a wonder her head hadn't been taken off yet. An uppercut to the chin cut her off guard and sent her skidding a couple of feet. She pushed herself back up wiping the blood off her lip, and rushing at the girl. She dodged to the left to escape the kick and then spun to the right as a fist just barely missed her face. Rin called forth her meager chakra reserves to form a chakra scalpel on her hands. She made a swipe at the girl's elbow, managing to make her forearm unavailable to her.

"Huh…" Katsumi stared at her arm in surprise. "Well, aren't you full of surprises? Don't think this will hold me back."

"Actually, I forfeit. That was pretty much all the chakra I had. If is use anymore, I'll go into chakra exhaustion." Rin explained as she settled onto her backside rather heavily.

"Winner by default is Katsumi!"

"That's great and all, but what about my arm?" Katsumi asked.

"Well, I guess practice is over. Rin, I would suggest you do some exercises to build your reserves." Minato said. "Perhaps that will be in our next training session."

"Yes, sensei."

"You all get home. Obito, walk Rin home will you? Come on, Katsumi."

Katsumi yelped when her dad grabbed her wrist and forcibly dragged her behind him.

"I can walk myself, you know!"

He just ignored her.

**(?)**

Katsumi sighed as she once again got feeling back into her arm. It was a weird feeling knowing your arm was there and not being able to move it. She wondered how the people who actually lost limbs felt…she shuddered. She'd rather not think about that.

"Were you serious about this taking a week?" Minato asked as they walked to Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"Yep! Now you know not to make fun of my cooking!" She chirped.

"I don't see why you get offended when you know it's the truth."

"Shut it, Naruto-_chan_." Katsumi bit out, flinging her bangs out of her eyes. She would need to buy a new clip or she was going to go crazy.

"I'm sixteen, Kat-chan."

"Bah! Do I look like I care?"

"It's hard to tell with that ugly mug you're sporting."

"I can't hear you from way down there, shrimp."

"I'm only an inch shorter!"

"Are you two done acting like children?"

"Quiet, Sasuke!" The twins barked in tandem.

Minato sweat dropped at his younger siblings. He sure hoped they didn't act like this all the time.

"So, did they release you yet, Naruto?"

"_No_! These bastards think I'm going to keel over and won't believe me when I tell them that I'm _healed _already!"

"So, why not just leave? S'not like you haven't before."

"He tried." Sasuke input. "They caught him and put chakra restrains on him. If he tries to jump out of a window this high, he'll die."

Both Katsumi and Naruto winced.

"Poor brother. I'll bring you some ramen tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! That's so long away!"

"Tough luck, bro."

"You suck."

Before Katsumi replied, Minato cut in.

"As fun as this is," he stated dryly, "I would like to get home so I can shower, eat, and go to sleep."

"Fine. See you later, Naruto…asshole-Ow!"

"No cursing." Minato ordered sternly.

"What the fuck ever…" she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing at all." She avoided his gaze as she laughed nervously.

**(?)**

Later that night, Katsumi lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling with a serious expression on her face. While she had been behaving in a carefree manner, she knew that the delicate position her team was in required her seriousness.

After all, time travel was a serious/delicate manner. Who knew how much she had changed just by being here? Who knew _how long_ they were going to be there? Or even worse, if they were to be born at all. The burning question was _why _they were back in time? Were they too truly to change the future? And who was to say that it would be for the better? For all she knew, this Konoha could be heading down a dark path sixteen years, or however many years, early. Gosh, how she wished she could talk to the fox. He had been strangely quiet of late, and while being a giant mass of asshole-ness, he was quite knowledgeable considering how old he was. If _he_ didn't know, they were all doomed.

Man, her head hurt. She rolled over onto her side, pulled her pillow over her head, and went into a restless sleep.

* * *

Another day another chapter! My head hurts from staring at the screen for sooooo looong! T.T But it was worth! I believe this was a good chapter! Anyway, time for a...

RANDOM FACT! (Educating the world on fact at at time!):

Racism and homophobia is linked to having a lower IQ. (Hmm...that makes so much sense!)


End file.
